The present invention relates generally to a new and novel convertible wall bed/seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel convertible wall bed/seat which is capable of being positioned in a bed configuration and in a seat configuration and is readily convertible therebetween.
In many residences, such as one room efficiencies, floor space is at a premium and it is highly desirable to utilize the same space for more than one purpose. For example, it would be advantageous to utilize the same space for a bed, as well as for a seat. Prior art convertible bed/seats of which applicant is aware have experienced limited acceptance due to various drawbacks, such as the bed/seat being unattractive, difficult to convert from one configuration to another and being overly complex, and thus, overly expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a convertible bed/seat which is both attractive and functional.